the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SinnerOfRandomness/Anubis Storytellers (Mara)
I am on a fucking roll today. Like, for real. Well...this was short. But...anyways if this isn't finished tonight, it definitely will be tomorrow, since I only have to make two more. The next one is the semi-finale, and then the last one is the finale. This one has more informative details rather than action details. The next one will be full of action though, don't worry. Anyways, hope you enjoy. :) Part Four. Mara Mara’s P.O.V. “T-This is getting a little dark, yeah?” I shivered. “Hence the fire, dipshit.” Patricia said. “I’m talking about the stories not the time of day, arsehole.” I laughed. “Isn’t that the point?” Fabian asked. “You would say that.” I hissed. Fabian and I never got along. I mean, he seemed like a good guy and all...it’s just...we never clicked like he does with everyone else. I don’t know why… “Always the scaredy cat.” Patricia said shaking her head laughing. “Oh come on that’s not true.” Alfie said in my defense. “No, n-no, it’s fine. Yeah, I’ll admit it that this whole “go out in the middle of the forest and tell creepy ass stories” isn’t my definition of “fun”. But hey, win in Rome, yeah?” I hissed. I sighed. “Can I please have some powers or something?” I asked. “I don’t think they’re hmmm transferable.” Patricia said. I nodded. I picked up my chair from my desk and faced it towards Patricia. I threw myself in it. “Can ya at least tell me what you’re abilities are?” I asked. “I really just...don’t know.” Patricia said. “Okay let me give you some suggestions: Can you shoot fireballs? Can you...can you fly? Can-can you go back in time? Can you grow tree trunks from your legs?” I asked. “Mara. Can we just talk about this later?” Patricia asked, getting irritated. “Why is now not a good time?! Like dude...come on. You always say that.” I hissed. I heard shoes on the wooden floor. I think Fabian and Alfie were ready. “You guys ready?” Fabian asked, kind of glaring at me. He seriously despises me. “We’re gonna be late for Jerome’s funeral.” Alfie sniffled. “Yeah let’s talk about this later.” I said getting up. ✡✡ “Now we will hear from Patricia Williamson.” The preacher said. Patricia flinched then got up. I could tell she didn’t want to speak. As Patricia walked up, I saw Fabian glaring at someone. At first I thought me, as usual, but this time he wasn’t. He was glaring at two elderly women. Oh, nice Fabian. Real nice. Then, I heard them speaking. Now I see why Fabian glared at them. “That poor Williamson girl, it’s so tragic.” One of them with long silver hair said. “I think their family’s cursed.” The other one with short gray hair said. “What do you mean?” Silver hair asked. “What do you think I mean? The mother died in a fire like...a decade ago?” Short gray hair said. Then she scoffed. “An accident? Sure. And England hasn’t shut down everything because of snow. Please.” She added sarcastically. “I still say Mr. Rutterson murdered her.” Fabian was really glaring now. Almost….a death glare. “Jerome and I were friends as kids. My brother and I didn’t have a lot of friends growing up because...well...after my mum died...he-he was one of them. He would show up everyday after school smiling and happy.” Patricia said. Fabian finally stopped glaring at the old women and payed attention to his sister’s speech. “He always wanted to play all of these games. He was this big bright ball of sunshine. He was my big bright ball of sunshine. We grew apart when we got older. But I never forgot about that handsome lovely boy who was there for me when I needed someone the most. “I finally worked up the courage to ask him to the Sadies Hawkins dance. He made me ask him almost three times before he said yes.” Patricia laughed. “He was the best prom date, best boyfriend, the best person. And anybody would kill to have someone like him. He was the super glue that held everyone together.” Patricia sniffled. I rested my head on Alfie’s shoulder. He looked like he was about to cry. “He loved everyone. Everyone loved him. I just pray he knows how much.” Patricia finished. She was crying so much. I felt horrible. She quickly sat back down next to Fabian and cried on his shoulder. He was crying too. I think by that point we all cried. ✡✡ I looked at the memorial flyer of Jerome. Why did he have to go? He didn’t deserve this. Ever. Why do the good guys always die before the bad ones? I spotted Fabian over by a tree….talking to someone. I couldn’t see them...must be behind the tree. Patricia spotted them too. She started walking over there. “HEY!” She aggressively yelled. She threw whoever she was yelling at into the tree. There was no one there… “I SAW YOU AT THE ACCIDENT!” She yelled. “You did something to make us crash.” She hissed. “TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!” She screamed. Fabian just stood there and watched. “PATRICIA!” I called out. “Why were you talking to her?” Patricia hissed at Fabian. “Who is that bitch?” “She just said hi and we talked about Jerome. I didn’t even catch her name.” Fabian said innocently. WHO?! THERE WASN’T EVEN ANYBODY THERE?! “Patricia what the fuck!? You fighting trees now?” I asked walking over to them with Alfie. “What?” Patricia asked. “N-No. I think something weird is going on.” Patricia added. “No shit.” I said. “What do you mean?” Fabian asked. I love how he just plays innocent. Maybe it wasn’t an act..I mean...Fabian is the younger out of them...by a few minutes. I don’t know. “Mara if you know something,” “L-let’s go to my house.” Alfie said. ✡✡ “Okay, and with these,” I said gently placing the stack of African supernatural books on the table. “Those are all of the books that your mum has collected. Which, creepily that’s a lot.” I said. “Heh, it pays to be the son of a history professor.” Alfie shrugged. “So when did you figure out you had these powers?” Fabian asked. “Like a few months ago. That’s when I realized when I get upset, that’s when I can really do some fucked up things. It’s been happening way more now.” Patricia said. “It says that dark magic stems from a bloodline. Dark spirits enter the mortal world in secret. They keep reproducing until the prophecy is fulfilled.” Alfie read. Patricia’s eyes widened. “What’s the prophecy?!” Patricia asked, sounding panicked. “A great child of the supernatural will come of age in the mortal world and put an end to all things mortal in that world. Bringing forth a new world of darkness.” Alfie read. “Oh wonderful.” I sighed. “What does this have to do with me?” Patricia asked. There was an awkward silence. “Fabian, Patricia, how well do you guys know your father?” I asked. Every time someone mentions their father, Fabian’s face turns pale. “Alfred?” Alfie’s mum asked. “Have you seen eighteenth century-” “-MUM! We’re kind of...busy…” Alfie trailed off. “Alfred, I think it’s time for your lovely friends to leave.” Alfie’s mum said. “Mum.” Alfie pleaded. “NOW!” She yelled. We all got up. I grabbed the book I was reading. “Leave the book!” Alfie’s mum yelled. I dropped it. We all quickly got out of there. ✡✡ Fabian and Patricia walked me home. Fabian was telling Patricia something, making her laugh. I felt nervous. Why was Alfie’s mum so angry? I know she yelled at me for touching her stuff last time...but- BANG. ✡✡ “Yeah. Endings aren’t really my thing. Not much of a fan of scary movies, either. Good luck getting yourself outta this one, Fabian.” I said, smirking. “Don’t worry, darling. I brought a friend who knows how to get outta sticky situations.” Fabian said smiling evilly at me. Suddenly a girl with dirty blonde hair came. She was wearing a leather jacket and a black knit beanie. She smiled at Fabian. “Glad you could join us.” Fabian said smiling evilly at him. “So am I, darling.” She said. “So am I.” ✡✡ The Prophecy will be fulfilled... Category:Blog posts